shutuplittlemanthecompleterecordingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Queers Don't Talk Normally, They Just Giggle (Vol. 2 Track 11)
Peter: That's fine, I am not paying rent. On the first... Ray: Good, good, good... Peter: I am not paying rent Ray: Good, good... Peter: I already told, I already told Don that I'm not paying it... Ray: I'm glad to hear it... you cocksucker. I'll send a letter to ah.. Peter: No I will be sending a letter Ray: No Peter: Go ahead! But I will be sending a letter also. Ray: Go ahead, good... I'm glad, I, hey... the last... I, I, I'm very glad to finally... Peter: Fine... then we don't need to discuss it. Ray: Good then shut yer fuckin' mouth! Good! Peter: Very good then don't. Ray: Then shut yer fuckin' mouth. Peter: Fine don't talk about it. Ray: Would you mind shuttin' yer fuckin' mouth! Peter: I said, with the last cheque I said you be let 'em know that I'' am paying, also! '''Ray': You are not payin' a fuckin' thing except half! Peter: Oh ya I am. Ray: Not even half you dirty cocksucker! I pay more than half and I always have! Peter: Really? Ray: Ya! Peter: That's a lie and you know it. Ray: Yer nothin' but a fuckin' lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit! Peter: That's a lie and you know it. Ray: I'm not lyin' you dirty cocksucker yer ''the lyin' motherfuckin' piece 'a shit! I have, throat took care of us. '''Peter': I write a cheque for... Ray: You ain't nothin' but a piece 'a shit! Peter: I write a cheque for 350 dollars. Ray: Good, take yer, take yer, take yer 350 dollars... Peter: That means 700... Ray: ...and shove it up yer ass this time you dirty cocksucker!! 'Cause you ain't a human being. Peter: That's right, you ain't... Ray: I despise you. Peter: You ain't gonna get it. Ray: Good.. good.. good I'm sure glad to hear that. The last thing I need is anything from you, you dirty son of a bitch..... I haven't been in the bathroom for, over an hour, you've been in there twice in the last hour you lyin' son of a bitch! Yer a lyin' son of a bitch. I have not been in there you lyin' cocksucker! Peter: Ha ha ha haa. Ray: Mockingly Heyahaha... Y'know, queers don't, talk normally, they, just giggle with their little fuckin' 'ha ha ha, ha ha ha'. You cocksucker! I have not been in there! You was in there, five minutes ago you lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit! Peter: No I wasn't. Ray: The hell you wasn't you lyin' cocksucker. You ain't a human being yer a God damn lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit! I don't like you here Peter Haskett. Peter: Good! Good! Ray: Yer not a human being, yer a fuckin'- Peter: Alright, leave tomorrow! Ray: Why don't you leave you cocksucker! This is my, place! Peter: I pay the rent! Ray: You do like hell you lyin' cocksucker! Peter: I am on the lease! Ray: You're a lyin' cocksucker. Peter: I am on the lease I am not a lying cocksucker... Ray: OK! I agree you pay half, but you not pay the fuckin' rent you lyin' cocksucker. It is 600 in... a fuckin' month! Peter: Alright... Ray: You do not pay it you lyin' cocksucker! So don't, so don't claim that you pay it you lyin' cocksucker! Peter: You write the cheque, I'll pay from now on is undecipherable. Ray: Good! Good! You lyin' cocksucker, you lyin' fuckin' piece 'a shit! What are you payin'? Shit! You lyin' cocksucker, I'm payin' more than you are! You think you pay somethin'?! You cocksuckah! I am payin', about 200 more a fuckin' month than you are! You wanna write, write the fuckin' cheques, fine! I'll give you, I'll give you half the fuckin' cheque! Go ahead and write it! You lyin' little fuckin' cocksuckin' piece 'a shit! You ain't nothin' but a piece 'a shit and you know that and so does, everybody that knows you! Even, y'know even your friends ask me “please be gentle with him”, OK I'm trying to, I do ''try to, God damn it! I mean you ain't much but I try to be gentle with you. I don't jump on you until you start- '''Peter': Well there's no problem with the rent anyway... Ray: The hell there ain't a problem you stupid son of a bitch!! Peter: I'm not going to write a cheque. Ray: Good! Then you ain't gonna get nothin' from me you fuckin' piece 'a shit! Peter: That's right, I'm gonna write a letter to the lady that owns the place. Ray: They'll come and get you with the cops then you cocksucker because, they know, they know who the decent one is in here and they know who the, asshole is. Peter: Oh goodnight. Ray: Go ahead! Write yer fuckin' letter you fuckin' asshole... Peter: Well, quit screeching, Ray: They'll come and get you, not me. 'Cause they like me, they know I'm a decent human being... Peter: That's nice. Ray: ...and they know what you are! Peter: OK, goodnight! Ray: Well, you better think about- Peter: Goodnight! I already have thought about it. Ray: Good! I know you've, you've stole the fuckin' money to, to... Peter: No I uhh, I, I- Ray: I know how much you've done you lyin' cocksucker! You've stolen enough money in the last six months, you get another place, good! You'll be good for two or three months, OK I'm glad to hear it. I don't want you to die you asshole! But yer not much, and I'll be sure the fuck glad to see ? Peter: I said goodnight, little man. Ray: I will, I will be- I, I- y'know, I, I... Peter: I wanna go to bed, please, I don't wanna talk to you. mumbles Peter: Goodnight! Ray: I'm a decent human being. Peter: Goodnight!! Ray: But yer not a decent human being!! Peter: Goodnight. Ray: I'm a decent human being... Peter: Goodnight. Ray: ...you're a piece 'a shit! And that is a fact! Peter: Goodnight. Ray: Goodnight you cocksucker! Shut yer fuckin' mouth you dirty cocksucker! I hate you...! But I won't hurt you. Peter: Goodnight. You said you were going to be quiet then do it! Ray: Good! I'll be quiet, shut yer fuckin' mouth then!! Peter: Do it! Ray: Cocksucker! Peter: I'm not the one talking... goodnight. Ray: You've said goodnight seventeen times! Would you mind shuttin' yer fuckin' mouth!! Asshole motherfucker, you ain't a human being yer a fuckin' dog. Peter: I said goodnight!! Ray: Shut yer fuckin' mouth you cocksucker! Peter: You said you would be quiet... Ray: Shut yer fuckin' mouth you...! Peter: ...then do it! Ray: You ain't a human being, shut yer fuckin' mouth! Peter: Goodnight. Ray: Would you mind shuttin' yer mouth, you cocksucker. Peter: You're the one scr- Ray: We've already said goodnight!! Would you mind shuttin' yer fuckin' mouth, you God damn queer motherfucker! I'm a decent human being... I ain't, I ain't like you fuckin'- I ain't like you fuckin' queers!! You fuckin' queers!! Peter: You said you'd be quiet then be quiet! Ray: Good then shut yer fuckin' mouth. Peter: Fine! Ray: Shut up you dirty son of a bitch!! Shut yer fuckin' mouth you dirty fuckin' queer!